Choices
by ScribblinWriter
Summary: What if at Candors headquarters they asked them about their biggest secret that had not been told? What would of tris said? What would of Tobias said? Follow Tris and Tobias as they learn that in our secrets there may be fears and in our fears there is sometimes, nothing to be afraid of.
1. Chapter 1

I told them about Will not wanting too. But I cant tell them this. This is bigger.

I bite my tougnue untill I taste the bitter taste of blood in my mouth. I cant tell him what one of my secrets are because... i haven't actually ever told anyone.

" What is a secret that you behold that you have not told?" He asks me. I look down at the floor. I should just lie, like I did before, but instead I tell him.

"I-I-I-I'm p-pregnant." I say looking at my hands.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tobias must be mad at me. I cant see him yet through the one sided glass but I know that he wants to yell at me. For not admitting that I killed one of my best friends and for not telling him that he would parent a child soon.

As soon as I walk out of the room I meet Cristina's fist for the first time. My cheek stings and turns a bright red.

"Asshole." She says and strides away with her knuckles white as snow. I look at Tobias. Who stands there with a blank expression Upon his face. He strides away hotly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I dig my nails into his arm quickly.

"We need to talk, we are a couple who talks things out and works things out together.

"Don't feed me all that Amity bull again."He says and I sigh looking at him with an ice cold stare.

"You decided about all this by yourself Tris. There was no us in this decision." He says and points to my stomach."How many months?" He asks me.

"Two or three." I say looking into his eyes with an exited expression.

"When did you plan on telling me?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Soon." I say.

"How soon is soon?" He asks. I bite my lip.

"Soon Enough!" I say and he smiles sadly.

"The most abortions come from the dauntless, the most adoptions come from the abnegation turned dauntless. Three months is too late to have an abortion Tris." He says.

"We didn't make this decision Tris, You did."He says.

"Oh come on Tobias." I say touching his shoulder gently where I clawed it. "You want the baby as much as I do and you know it. I say and he turns around with his face frozen and looks into my eyes.

"I don't want it." He says.

"Im not ready for parenthood, and neither are you Tris. We aren't even ready for sex." He says and I grip his arm tighter. What he is telling is one hundred percent true. When we had sex we were drunk. I don't even remember it.

"We can do it right now." I whisper into his ear seductively.

"No."He says. "You and I both know that you don't want sex." He says and I step Close to him.

"I want to keep it." I Whisper with tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"I don't." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you don't?" I say and he shakes his head.

"I-I'm not ready to parent child. I'm not even ready to get over you and Will yet." He says.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I tilt my head slightly to the left as I inject the serum into my neck. I sit back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I've been through all four fears, it should be over by now but, I'm still here. It's a dark room with a single light at the end of it which illuminates on a door. I approach the door cautiously and turn the knob before opening the door. I close the door quietly behind me. Tris is at the end of the hallway but she doesn't look like Tris. Her hair is frizzy and in a cloud of hair around her face. It looks like she has tried to make it presentable with a hair clip that seems to be falling out of her head. There are bags underneath her eyes and tears falling down her cheeks. I walk closer to her to hear a crying sound coming from the blanket that she's holding.

"Please stop crying." She begs the baby and combs her hand through its hair. "Please?" She begs it continuously until she sees me.

"Please." She chokes back tears. "Make it stop!" She begs me and I take it from her arms. It only cries louder in my arms and Tris covers her mouth with her forearm as she sobs into her arm." Please?" She begs me. I try to cradle it in my arms and it screeches louder. She falls to the ground sobbing on her knees.

"Take care of your Child!" She screams and looks down to her knees. I put it down next to me.

"Fix it you idiot!It's your responsibility too!" She screams and I poke it with one finger.

" I don't know how!" I say.

"I'm leaving you." She says. She stands up and walks away I step over it and lunge for her but she speeds away in a superhuman way. Every time I blink she is twenty feet farther away from me then I want her to be until, I can't see her anymore.

It screeches and squirms around on the floor. I kneel on both knees, bringing my head to the floor. I let my head touch the cold floor and whisper to it as one last attempt to silence it.

"Please be quiet." I beg it but, it doesn't.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Four come on!" Uriah begs me after throwing another piece of bread into his mouth.

"-Don't call me Four." I say and Uriahs eyes knit together.

"Why?" He asks me. "You've been always Four too I've been upgraded and get to call you your real name" He says.

"Because of it." I say after throwing my napkin. "Goodbye." I say.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Tris POV**

Tobias bursts into the room and slams the door loudly behind me.

"Tris it's ruining everything already and it hasn't even been born yet." Tobias says. My eyebrows furrow.

"Whats it, and what is it ruining?" He rolls his eyes at me.

"Come on Tris you know what it is." He says and I nod.

"What is the baby ruining Tobias, It can't of even grown toes yet Tobias. It won't ruin anything." I say and sit up on the bed, putting my book down.

"I can't even be called Four Tris!" Now I have to be called Five!"He says. "I'm scared about it being here. It'll hate me I know it will, I can feel it in my bones." He says as he pulls my hand to his heart.

"Will you stop worrying it will end up fine!" I say.

"No it won't ." He says. "I am not ready for it, it will ruin everything!" He says.

"Will you stop calling our baby an it?! It's a living growing baby Tobias. A miniature human!" I cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

"It doesn't exist yet though! It doesn't even own toenails yet!" He yells and I shake my head.

"That doesn't make it any less human!" I yell.

"Why can't we be like all the other dauntless!" He yells. "Why can we abort them like the Erudite. They're right, Children are wastes of time! They don't do anything! Besides, I don't want to throw my life away for one child!" He yells.

"You know I can't do that, Abnegation would kill me-"

"You're not Abnegation anymore! Ok?We are in candor right now. Live with it!" He yells.

"Fine!"I yell and storm off to the roof. I walk over to they ledge and sit on it. I lean over the ledge so I can see my toes. I only need to lean a few inches forwards and my weight will bring me to an immediate peril. I would be killed instantly, by myself. It seems so easy. So easy.

I can't.

My parents didn't die for me to follow suit. I know they wouldn't be happy with my predicament but they sure as hell would not want me to abandon it.

I could put it up for adoption. It wouldn't be ethical. The baby would never find a home. With the majority of abnegation dead, the chance that the baby will get a family is slim at best.

I need to talk to a friend. Not someone that would scold me,Caleb , but somebody who will help me. But who? Christina can't stand me, Will is dead, Al is dead, Peter is a jackass, and Tobias... Wouldn't want to talk to me.

**Tobias** POV

I curl up in a ball. I saw him. I saw him. I saw him. He's down the hall. He's down the hall. I am panting. Hide. I need to hide. My inner 12 year only is screaming. The world seems to be pounding.

Closet. The closet.

_"Get in there now!" _

_"Please don't make me, Please don't" I beg. His rough hands shove me against the wall. I scream. _

_"What did I say about screaming?!" He says and shoves my body into the closet. I sit there Lifeless. If i sit still enough I might die. Hopefully I'll die. I don't hear anything after that. Silence is good, Silence is good. He goes to work. He doesn't come for me for at least an hour. At least an hour._

I try to move the walls. They don't move. They don't move.

**Tris POV**

I walk outside. A grou. Of smoking dauntless greet me at the door. **  
**

"Heard you got knocked up?" One of them comments as I lean against the other side of the building .

"It's really not your buisness," I say quietly.

"I think you made it our buisness when you and your scardy cat boyfriend decided to discuss it at a volume that anybody with ears could hear within a 30 mile Radius," blond one slyly remarks.

"Shut the fuck up, you rude bitch," I say before I stride back in the house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

OMG SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT POSTED FOR A WHILE! IM BACK THOUGH! POSTING EVERY SATURDAY! I had a major case of a writers block and School got in the way.

Answer this question:

Did you read Alliegent?

If you did, what did you think of the Ending?

THANK YOU!

love to all,

BYE

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4 (Get it?)

**Tris POV**

I walk into the kitchen and pick up an apple. Its midnight and i've spent all my time stalling until I get back to my are right behind me, I can feel it. I don't know who but somebody is behind me. Maybe if I just wait they'll go away. But these people aren't the type to wait around. Somebody tucks a stray hair behind me ears and I spin around. Eric. No longer injured from when I shot him in the foot.

"Hello Princess," He says from behind me and kisses my ear. I bolt foward in An effort to get away from him. He grabs my stomach with his muscular arms and pulls me against him. I attempt to pill away from him as he drunkenly try's to make conversation. He pulls off my pants and covers My mouth with his hand. I scream into it. He shoves a finger inside of me and I writhe and try to peel myself out of his iron grasp. I can't to it. Something clatters about 20 feet away in the next room and he yanks his fingers out of me and sprints out. I pull up my pants and zip them up, not wanting to look like I was jerking off in the kitchen.

Christina rushes in.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I don't really know," I lie "Somebody just came in here and started screaming. It was insane," I lie wiping the tears off my face.

"You're lying. Why are you crying?" She asks.

"Why are you talking to me?" I ask. "I thought you hated my guts."

"I decided that if I am going to get over Wills death. I should forgive you. I mean, if I were you I would be stressed out, trying too save the abnegation and keeping us from becoming murderers. You couldn't of been thinking at all that clear," She answers.

"Thank you," I say and she takes my hand And looks into my eyes.

"Why were you screaming, and crying?" She asks and I burst into uncontrollable amounts of sobs.

**Tobias POV**

In the morning I wake to see her not in bed besides me. She's not at the breakfast table and neither is Christina. Uriah motions for me to sit next to him Lynn, Marlene, Zeke, and Cara ,Wills sister. I sit next to them.

"Look! It's the Coward! Tobias Eaton!" Someone shouts from behind me.

"You know, I saw your daddy come in here earlier. Where you gonna hide?"

"Oh no! Look The abnegations blushing, I guess he doesn't like all the attention," Someone yells. The yelling doesn't stop But I manage to tune it out for a while.

"Does anyone know where Tris slept last night?" I ask and Uriah replays without finishing his food.

"She came to our dorm at 1AM crying hysterically while we were playing truth or dare, Christina came in there with her, holding her hand and such. She told us to go to bed and end our game, She slept in Christina's bed," Uriah says.

"Apparently, bad shit happened to her down In the Kitchen. She was limping and such," Marlene says.

"Never seen her like that," Lynn remarks.

**Tris POV**

Christina decided to take me to the Merciless Market to hang out with Lynn, Shauna, Lauren, Marlene, and Uraih. She drops me off with them And goes to 'handle Somme buisness'.

"Hi, should I ask about yesterday or?" Uriah asks and I shake my head.

"later," I say and Lauren extends her hand out to me.

"Hi I'm Lauren, you might not remember me?" She says. "You went through my-"

"Fear landscape? I remember," I say and shake her hand. Shauna watches us from a distance Glaring at me.

"Really? I thought that the transfers went through Eric's?" Uriah asks and I shudder. I know he's here. I know he is here. I move closer to Uriah, wanting him to protect me from him.

"He would not ever do something like that. Putting himself in a position to possibly look weak? As if," Lauren says.

Over Uraihs shoulder I see a flash of blue.

Then the dauntless only 20 feet away from us aim, and Fire their guns. It seems like there are little blue disks spitting out of their guns instead of bullets. Another, syrum in a new form? No. The Erudite have no reason to make us their slaves again. And the Erudite do nothing without reason. Everyone around me is dropping like flys.

And then I get shot. I fall.

**What do you know? Updating in the same Week?! Why you ask? Well I kinda owe you guys for not updating in like 2 months... **

**Question:**

**What does the chapter title have to do with the book and why was I lIke 'lol' when I found out what chapter this could be called? **

**Whoever answers 1st gets a line of their choice inserted into the story. Whoever answers 2nd gets the same. Whoever answers 3rd gets a shout out.**

**love to all,**

**bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Please read authors note)

**I need to adress things from previous events. I know alot of you are very mad about the events of the past few chapters. The truth is, alot of the things that I write about have happened to me or people in the town. And me, with a particularly vivid imagination, writes about it To get it out oF My system. Why do you think I plan to have hurt badly and this story end happily? I want the people that these things have happened to, too end up okay. Okay? So i'm sorry If it bothers you. I really am.**

I fall to the ground and bring my hand to my wound. Something is embedded in my skin but there is only a few drops of blood. I freeze. I expect to her moans, groans, and maybee even screams from children. Its dead silent And a continer which sprays out a silky white gas lands by my head. After several minutes pass, I let my eyes fall open . There are countless bodies that lie on the floor, all lifeless, but i can see chests rising and falling if I squint So I dont panic.

The Dauntless holding the guns are the only ones awake. The walk over the collapsed bodies and they look at them. Then it hits me. I shouldnt be awake... Should I? If they find me i'll be targeted. I shut my eyes again and try to remain as still as I can even though my heart is pounding. Somebody steps on my hair and I flinch, but they don't notice.

"Any Divergent on this floor?" Somebody calls and one by one they leave untill the only people on this floor are lifeless, motionless, hopefully asleep people. I sprint behind them, keeping my head down so nobody notices me. I of course, stay in the back of the group focusing at the task at hand, _Don't get noticed, don't get shot._

"Why cant we just kill them? If they dont have an army, they can't win," A man asks. Somebody chuckles and replys

"Thats not ethical, they would wake up before we finished our work," Eric says. His voice sends shivers down my spine and make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on their own.

"On the Next floor, do the same," Eric says "Gas masks on, throw in the gas and search for people awake," He says. Only one flaw to my plan is, that I dont have a gas mask. I need to get out. And create a group of divergent to help me fight them. I try to duck out the back but Eric sprints after me.

"DIVERGENT! Get her!" He calls, and the next thing I know, I'm sprinting through the first floor of the Merciless market screaming for the divergents to save me. Uriah rises. A candor woman rises. A dauntless boy rises. A Candor girl rises. Divergents run. We run together. We have to work together to save each other.

FOR MY DAUNTLESS READERS: 

_You only live once, but if you do it right ONCE IS ENOUGH. -anonomys _


End file.
